


Please Don't Go

by FusionFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Asriel and Chara have an important talk about death and the human life span.





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale.
> 
> I absolutely LOVE Undertale so much and find myself kind of getting back into it lately, so I had to write something about two of my favorite characters from it.

"Hey...Asriel?" Chara spoke of softly. They were sitting at the bed of golden flowers Chara had originally fallen on when they first arrived in the Underground. They absentmindedly rubbed one of the petals between their fingers.

Asriel looked at them curiously. They usually weren't this calm. "What's up?"

"...Do you ever think about stuff?" They asked quietly.

This made Asriel chuckle. "You'll have to be more specific, I think about a lot of things." His fuzzy goat hand was covering Chara's right hand, their shoulders lightly touching.

Chara smiled lightly as they picked one of the flowers and held it up to their face. "Do you ever...think about the fact that I'll die before you?"

Asriel froze, eyes widening and mouth falling open. The warm, happy sensation that had been filling the room transformed into a chilling, tense feeling that made him feel sick.

"I will die you know..." Chara closed their eyes. "It's only a matter of time..."

"Who cares!?" Asriel exclaimed, making them jump in surprise and look at him in shock.

Asriel looked down at the ground. "I mean...why think about it? Yeah, maybe you will eventually die...I can't stop that...b-but we should just enjoy the time we have together until then and try to have as little tears as possible!" But as he said those words, he teared up.

Chara chuckled lightly. "You've always been such a crybaby..." They dropped the flower in their hand and reached up to wipe Asriel's tears away, their other hand never letting go of his.

"Well...I-I can't help it, I'm sad now...I-I don't want you to die...ever. You need to stay with me..." He sniffed, looking at Chara tearfully.

Chara bit their lip in thought, then they spoke, looking up at the giant hole in the ceiling that lead back to the surface. "...I'm really glad these flowers were here."

Asriel looked at them in mild confusion.

"I mean...it's thanks to these flowers that I got to meet you...and meet everyone in this amazing world. I know Sans and I don't get along great, but...I mean, we're kinda friends." They said with a small smile.

"You guys just need to spend more time together! We should set up a playdate with everyone! You, me, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphy, and maybe mom could make us pie!"

Chara smirked a little. "Only if it's butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I'm not trying the snail pie again."

Asriel pouted childishly. "Hey that pie is good!" Chara laughed a little.

They might not be able to stay together forever...but at least they could be together for a little while, and have many fun adventures.

~~~

Asriel felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at Chara. The light in their eyes was fading. A couple petals rests near the corners of their mouth.

"I don't think I like this plan anymore..."


End file.
